Kingdom of the Restoration (Portugal)
The Kingdom of the Restoration '(Portuguese: ''Reino da restauração; ''Spannish: ''Reino de la restauración) was a Kingdom in Europe established after the assasination of Antonia Salazar by Manuel II. It was preceded by the Second Portuguese Republic for a short period of 2 months (6 May - 16 July 1951) under the communist regime of Álvaro Cunhal. This period prior to the Great War against Bolshevism seen the rise of communism in Europe due to the activities of the russiann secret police and espionage agency, the GAZ, tha planned to counter the effects of the Minsk agreement and the Treaty of Stalingrad and produce the fall of Fascism in the world. The Axis countered those activities by the involvment in the Bulgarian Revolution, Mexican Civil War and the Red Coat's Rebellion, but because of the huge economical problems they couldn't help the Welsh, Spannish or Occitan states. Due to the huge sympathy towards the Estado Novo in Portugal and a rise in the ideology of Restorationism also called Manuelism, Hitler managed to win the popular support and sent an ultimatum to Alvaro Cunhal on the 13th of July. On the 14th of July the July Revolution broke in Portugal and the state of Galicia and Asturias invaded the Portuguese Republic. Alvaro Cunhal accepted the ultimatum on the 16th of July due to the loss in the Battle of Brag. Manuel II was reinstaurated on the 1st of August and crowned king of Portugal and the Algarves and his wife Augusta Victoria was crowned Queen Augusta I of Portugal and the Algarves. The Restoration July Revolution Government of the Regency On the 14th of July Regulo Corte-Real became Head Minister of the Regency Council. He passed a formal constituton of the kingdim on the 15th of July and in the same day he named Fernando dos Santos Costa as the Head of the Royal Army. He later won the Battle of Braga with the help of Falangist Galicia. Regulo Corte-Real ended the process of collectivization in Portugal and started actions agains the Soviet Union. After the abolition of the socialist repubuplic and untill the arrival of the king on the 29th of July, Corte-Real held the absolute power in Portugal. He held formed the first Government and organized the parlimet called Cortes. He passed the law of law of restoration and adopted the civil laws of the Kingdom of Romania. He visited the ambasadors of Germany and Romania in Lisbon and signed important treaties with them such as the guarantee of the Independence of Portugal and the Algarves. On the 19th of July Germany Romania and France recognized the new government and on the 20th England, Italy, The Southern Union, Ellada and Ireland recognized it too. An important way towards the final recovery of all the lost colony was the Treaty of Tangiers of 23 July 1951, in which all the Axis states recognized the Portuguese anexation of the Moroccan side of the straits of Gibraltar, except for Tangiers that came unger German control. General elections were held on the 21st of July in Portugal, and the party of Regulo, the Legionary Party, Corte-Real won 81% of the votes. On the 25th of July after the treaty of Braga, Galicia and Asturias became a portuguese protectorate. History of the Kingdom King's Arrival Early Years Reforms Religious Turmoil Final years and the proclamation of the Empire Category:CoE:Portugal Category:Clash of Empires